Reality Fault Phenomenon
The Reality Fault Phenomenon represents the consequences and secrets revolving around Experiment 042, which indirectly resulted in the opening of the Rift a number of years later. HEAVY SPOILERS FOR WALKER SEQUENCE FOLLOW. Experiment 042 See also: Experiment 011, Wraiths Purpose As part Shadow Sect's Scion Directive, the organization's research division was tasked with finding ways to ensure ways to gain more Nephilim. This directive included everything from attempts to isolate the exact required "activators" to ensure birth of a Nephilim to artificially creating or "awakening" them. This directive was made imperative as the need for shields increased but their numbers remained constant if not diminishing. And natural births could not be noticeably impacted by the status of the parentage, as due to the differences in DNA being extremely recessive in the genetic makeup. Direction The experiment was overseen by Richard Hawke and run by a team of researches led by Dana Hawke. The experiment was officially begun when the preparations were completed in the year 2194. Once the experiment failed, the surviving team was sworn to secrecy, and the only surviving Homunculus, Subject Thirteen, was given the name Kieran, and raised by the aforementioned leaders of the experiment, as their own child. Experiment and Failure The goal of this particular experiment was an attempt in he creation of artificial nephilim by way of awakening homunculi with an exceptionally strong ichoric trace. Now a few things are required to fully understand this experiment. Homunculi Firstly, the proper definition of a homunculus is an artificial human created from organic material. In modern times, they are created via a complex interweaving of magic and medicine. There remain a number of classifications of homunculi, each of which requires certain methods to perfect, yet the classifications have noticeable differences. For this experiment, it was theorized that to ensure the best chances of success, the homunculi needed to be as close to human as possible. The main differences, shorter or condensed lifespan, frailty of body or mind would have to be minimized. Through some trail and error, eventually, the project managed to create twenty subjects, who began in an embryotic state, that were projected to have no discernible differences from human-born counterparts. The Awakening Process Now at this point, numerous failed attempts to create shield revolved around what was called The Awakening Process, wherein the believed components that differentiated humans and Nephilim were introduced to a subject. Such an exposure could almost be considered a reaction, where if successful their genetic structure is rewritten in a drastic and often violent measure. However, there had been less than a handful of "successful" attempts, the product individuals in question always having severe defects, not properly functioning as a shield, or the experiment came at too high a price to warrant repetition. Failure and consequences In early October 2194, the subjects (or as Dr. Hawke insisted on calling them, her Children) were "born". And it was time to introduce the final activation agent. The records of what exactly followed are sparse and difficult to judge by. But it was a terrifying sight. Only one of the children, subject Thirteen, so much as survived the procedure. However, strange occurrences seemed to have appear among all of the subjects at the same time. For some reason, it is believed they became trapped in a state between life and death. Based on prior information, it is believed this was the real inciting event that weakened the Veil between our world and the Rift. It was not until fifteen years later, that the first Tear was opened up, finally releasing the weakened connection between the two. Furthermore, it was immediately apparent the children had been at least a partial success, however they seemed to accidentally create a strong magical pathway between Earth and the Rift. The first Tear became unbound, as they rejected the awakening and all but one perished. It grew in size, becoming a gateway that was starting to pull everything in. There was only one way to stop this gate in the air they did not fully understand. After a few of the researchers were unsuccessful in attempts to contain it, an emergency magic was used by the shields present. around what would later become known as the Aeon gate. Sealing it away within the only one still connected to it. The lone success of the experiment, subject thirteen. He was adopted by Dana and Richard Hawke, and given the name Kieran. Kieran, the Aeon Gate Kieran exists as the vessel by which the gate into the other world, the Rift, is given agency on earth without consuming everything, Due to the black hole like nature when unbound. It is theorized if he were to die, the seal would break and the gate would open once again. Unleashed and free to wreak havoc. Dana has spent much of her research trying to find a solution that could keep both her son, and the world safe from the Aeon Gate should anything happen. It is because he himself is the gateway into this other world, that he has such innate mastery over it, the draw that continues to bring him there, and can travel between the worlds almost effortlessly in more ways than any of his followers. While others have inherited the ability to Riftwalk, it is only because Kieran holds the door open for them to do so. Similarly, Tears only exist because of him. During his temporary "death" the Rift appears to collapse around him, and no one is able to cross back over, nor do openings appear until he returns, having full mastery over the gateway.